A widely employed method for mounting a driver IC or a chip part, such as an LED element, on a circuit substrate is to perform flip-chip mounting using an anisotropic conductive film formed by dispersing conductive particles in an epoxy adhesive and molding into a film (Patent Document 1). According to this method, since the chip part can be fixed on the circuit substrate with an epoxy adhesive while simultaneously achieving an electrical connection between the chip part and the circuit substrate with the conductive particles in the anisotropic conductive film, the connection process is short and a high productivity can be realized.